


Stay

by inusagi



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Post Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inusagi/pseuds/inusagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a goodnight kiss, Ianto wants Jack to stay. Set after the date mentioned in KKBB.  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

A/N: Okay, guys. I think I’m starting to develop a fluff addiction. Send help.

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, Ianto would die of old age and I’d probably question the decision to have Jack wear both suspenders anda belt. Seriously, what was up with that?

^v^v^v^

The kiss was intoxicating. Ianto had always enjoyed the feel of Jack’s soft lips on his own, but whatever tolerance he’d built to his lover’s pheromones was completely lost during their separation. The scent seemed to go straight to his brain, heightened everything…the feel of Jack’s fingers in his hair, the sweet, aching strain of one erection against another, the drumming of his own impossibly fast heartbeat in his ears, the doorknob pressing hard into the small of his back.

When Jack pulled away, the younger man just took a moment to look at him, really take him in for the first time since he returned. The Captain’s blue eyes were glazed over with passion, his mouth swollen and red and his chest rose and fell almost violently. Ianto knew he likely looked the same.

Jack raked his hand through his hair, a gesture Ianto knew meant  he was frustrated, and closed his eyes. “Thank you for coming out with me,” he said, his voice gruff. “Goodnight, Ianto.”

As he started to turn away, Ianto grabbed him by the wrist. “Stay.”

“Ianto…” he started, obviously fighting with himself. “Ianto, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why?”

“I want to do this right. Before…before I wasn’t fair to you. While I was gone…Oh, Ianto, I prayed for a second chance with you, the chance to show you that you mean more to me than just a convenient body. I _want_ you, but I never want you to think that again. I want _you_. Not sex. You, Ianto Jones. And when it’s time, then…then we’ll _make love_. Not before.”

The words tugged at Ianto’s heartstrings and Ianto hooked his fingers around Jack’s belt, pulling him in close for another kiss. When the lack of air became too much for the pair, they pulled apart and Ianto  cupped his lover’s face. His awkwardness with words was battling with all the things his heart wanted Jack to know. “I missed you while you were gone. And since you’ve been back, I’ve been so afraid that I’ll close my eyes and you’ll be gone again. I want…I want to hold you while I sleep. I want to still be holding you when I wake up in the morning. Stay.”

The Welshman laced his fingers with Jack’s, and the older man allowed himself to be pulled into the bedroom.

^v^v^v^

A/N 2.0: Short, I know, but hey. As always, comments and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
